Virtual Family Kingdom
Virtual Family Kingdom (VFK) is a MMOG (Massive Multiplayer Online Game) where you create a character, and can go around VFK's ages, collect items, create rooms, make friends, do quests, and much more. The website can be found here. May 22, 2008 (Beta testing) July 4, 2008 (Gamma testing) August 29, 2008 (Delta testing) History * News * VFK Newsletter * VFK Homepage * VFK Timeline * Subscriptions/VIP Pass * Loading Screens * Staff * Non-Playing Characters * EpicAges * ZugTug * OMG Trivia Mobile Getting Started * What is VFK? * Creating Your Character * 411 Help Fairy * Around the Kingdom * Talking ** Dictionary * Trading ** Scamming * Safety ** Being banned * Toolbar ** Land Office ** VIP Event System ** Quests ** Crossword/Sudoku/Word Search Puzzles ** OMG Trivia * Alpha Items * Beta Items * Gamma Items * Host Events ** Host Prizes * Maze * Member Gifts ** Training your Polly * Mini Games **Mini-Game Prizes * Scavenger Hunts * Special Events The Inventory * Credits **Ice Coins **Sand Dollars ** Gold Stamps * Furniture ** Chairs/Couches ** Lamps ** Lights ** Ride Pieces ** Room Dividers ** Rugs ** Tables ** Teleporters * Clothing * Art * Pins * FX/Enchantments Around the Kingdom *The Map *Historical Ages *Medieval Age **Arthur's Round Table **Castle Entrance **Castle Gate **Central Square **English Countryside I **English Countryside II **English Countryside III **English Countryside IV **Gate House **Medieval Blacksmith **Merlin's Magic Shoppe **Merlin's Square **Stonehenge *Western Age **Audubon's Wildlife Adventure **Dark Forest **Deserted Desert **Inside Hotel **Inside Marshall's Office **Livery Stable **Mister Ned's Stable **Outside Hotel **Outside Marshall's Office **Outside Mercantile **Tranquil Waterfall **Western Mercantile ***Wild West Checkers **Wild Woods *Colonial Age *Retro Age **Bumper Cars **Burger Cafe and Roller Skating **Dress Shop **Fountain Area **Gold Stamp Store ***Pony Express **Malt Shop **Market Street **Park **Pink Couch Furniture **Roller Skating Rink Lobby ***Roller Rink **Rooks Brothers **Street Corner **ZugTug Shop Exterior **ZugTug Shop *Epic Ages *Space Age **Command Deck **The Corridor **Engine Room **Galactic Trading Post ***Space Merchants (Not a room/lobby, click the Destiny Lamp to play) **Laser Tag Lobby ***Laser Tag Game Lobby ****Laser Tag **Night Fighters Lobby ***Night Fighters Game Lobby ****Night Fighters **Observation Deck **Station Upper Level **Space Pirates Lobby ***Space Pirates Game Lobby ****Space Pirates ****Party Boat **Space Port Entrance *Faerie Age **Enchanted Cottage **Enchanted Store **Flower Patch **Inside Hollow Log **Outside Hollow Log **Moonlit Lily Pond **Mystic Meadows *Merfolk Age **Australian Ocean Window **Marine Pass **Neptune's Hollow **Sea Store **Treasure Cove *Splashtastic! **Diving Boards **Inland Ocean **Inland Ocean Shop **Quake Restaurant **Outside Quake **Outside Tiki Theater **Splashtastic Esplanade **Splashtastic Promenade **Tiki Hot Tubs **Tiki Tiles **Tiki Tropics **Tsunami Slides *Icetastic! **Cafe **Entrance **Ice Rink ***Skating Rink **Icetastic Shop **Lodge *Open Road **Night Time Seattle ***Seattle Drive-In **Perfection **Raceway **Rolling Hills **Sunny Valley *Victorian Age **4th of July Fireworks Lobby ***4th of July Fireworks Game **Autumn Imports ***Halloween Store 2008 **Christmas Store 2009 **Christmas Store 2010 **Christmas Store 2011 **Christmas Store 2012 **Corner of Balta St. **Gift Shoppe ***Christmas Store 2008 **The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow Lobby ***The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow Game Lobby ****The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow **Main Street **Mansion ***Mansion Entrance ***Mansion Ballroom ****Mansion Balcony ***Mansion Hallway ***Mansion Living Room ***Victorian Haunted Mansion ***Santa's Room **Maze **Summer Park ***Pumpkin Patch ***The Pumpkin Patch! ***Treelot - 1 ***Treelot - 2 **Victorian House *Australia **Australian Ocean Window ***Furniture Exchange **Australian Outback **Australian Waterfall **Outback I **Outback II **Outback III **Outback IV **Ned Kelly's Hideout **Sydney Opera House **Sydney Opera House Back **Sydney Opera House Side **The Zoo VFK Wrappers * VFK Wrappers * Inferno * VFK Buddy * VFK Gadget